Alone
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: The scene is a little too familiar to him and he pulls away slightly, his cold heart warming up as his breath hitches./ Klena, review?
1. Chapter 1

YAY! An another Klena short-fic ! This time I got inspired by the last scene between Stefan and Klaus in 'Hybrid'. I mean, how can you just _not_ feel sorry for him?

.

He didn't feel guilty _or _ remorseful towards their deaths. He _didn't_.

But for the second time in his existence, he realised just how alone he was. Sure, there was Stefan and his annoyingly persistent loyalty, and that was pretty much the only reason why he wanted to save him.

You know, if he _actually_ survived with Ray still out there.

Most of the werewolves turned pale and dropped dead after a while, and the others, he killed.

He didn't now why, he didn't have a _clue_. He did everything that his witches told him to do, yet it all failed.

His blood worked well as the cure, so why did their bodies reject the change? Did he make a mistake? Where they sick?

.

Elena and Alaric had gotten lost in the heart of the woods, and it didn't help the fact that there were two, or even _more, _hybrids running around loose.

Damon had been brave, and turned the attention away from them so they could escape, but the wolf's howl was louder than before, and she knew that he was getting closer to them.

She let out a strangled scream as the wolf pounced on Alaric and knocked him down to the ground, viciously biting at his flesh. Elena reached out a hand, but her body was suddenly pinned against a tree.

She knew it was him before she saw him, and her heart raced impossibly, fluttering against her chest. His eyes were slowly returning normal from the bright yellow and he held a finger against his lips.

She gasped as she saw the wolf move away from Alaric's life-less body.

Klaus' breath smelled strongly of alcohol and she could _taste_ it on her tongue.

The wolf disappeared and Klaus moved away. "So this is why they rejected the change," he muttered as he took a couple of steps back, staggering on the uneven ground.

"What?"

"Their bodies rejected the change because you're alive," He explained, but his face didn't betray any of his current emotions. She took a couple of steps back and ran to Alaric.

Her hand reached out and felt a pulse beneath the mattered skin. She turned towards the hybrid and gasped when he was suddenly in-front of her. "You know, I could save him, but you'll owe me,"

Elena shook her head and held his body closer as tears gathered in his face.

.

He was going to walk away, to turn around, forget everything that happened and blame it on the alcohol. His feet slowly led him away from his crying doppelganger and her friend, but a cold voice made him stop.

It was all _too_ familiar, and a little heart-aching. "_Why_ are you like this? Why do you hurt people this way? What have I ever done to you? It's not the 13th or 15th century anymore, and you're not a _spoiled_, rich prince whose parents give him everything! It's _over_ and you have to get _on_ with your life, because even _I_ have,"

He turns around, and his mouth forms words filled with hatred before he even realises it. "_You_, don't know _anything_!" He yells and runs towards her. He grabs her by her arm and feels a bit _too_ guilty at the wince he receives. He throws her back on the ground and then grabs hold of Alaric, forcing open his mouth. A bit on the wrist is all it takes, and his blood flows freely into his mouth.

.

Elena gasps as his face looks livelier, but her happiness is short-lived when Klaus snaps his neck.

She runs forward and drops to her knees, tears appearing again. "He didn't _want_ that life!" She yells at him and he staggers back again, not feeling the least bit remorseful.

.

He's been standing by both of them for a few minutes, barely aware of his doppelganger's frantic mumbles as she stared at his body. His vision blurs lightly and he rubs his eyes, the longing to phase was taking over his body and he shivered, breathing loudly.

Elena's tear-stained eyes towards him and she sniffled, shaking him out of his trance. It was _still_ probably the alcohol, but he couldn't deny the fact that she was more like Charlotte than Katerina.

.

The body next to Elena moves and she stands up, backing up until her body is half-way behind the tree, only her face visible in the moon-light.

She looks at Klaus nervously, wondering why he hadn't killed either of them yet, but he just stares blankly at the moon.

She turns her attention back to Alaric and his face is paler than usual. His face frowns and then he looks at Klaus, jumping to his feet quickly.

.

Klaus' attention turns to Alaric, grinning slightly. The other man's eyes grew yellow and a howl of pain pierced the air as his sharp canines grew. His hungry eyes turned to the tree, where Elena was hiding, and he lunged at it, completely out of control.

Klaus swore under his breath and his legs moved on their own accord, pulling Alaric and knocking him down to the ground. He stared straight into his eyes and began compelling him. "You will not, under any circumstances, drink from Elena Gilbert,"

.

Two shadows erupted from the bushes and Elena sighed heavily, gasping again when she saw Stefan, walking slowly towards Klaus and her.

Alaric trashed around and pushed Klaus off, throwing him into Damon as he lunged once again for Elena.

Elena was knocked down to the ground, and screamed as sharp teeth bit her on the neck, withdrawing blood rapidly. Stefan stood up as his eyes darkened and veins appeared.

.

Klaus moved from the Salvatore brother quickly, pushing towards Stefan who made his way towards Elena. "Get him out of here,"

Damon shook his head and made a ran towards Elena, but a hand around his throat stopped him. "I don't take orders from you,"

"Do you want the girl to survive? You should be thanking me that I feel generous right now, " The hand left his throat and Damon grabbed a fighting Stefan away.

Klaus grabbed the hybrid off of his doppelganger and he almost sighed in content when he saw her wide eyes open in fear, her heart pounding too fast for her to be classified as 'dead'.

A throat snapped and Elena screamed again, straining her voice as the body fell to the ground. "He's not dead, just paralysed, I advise you to leave, _now_,"

The girl shook her head and grabbed her throat suddenly, staring at him in fear. He rolled his eyes, biting his wrist and enjoying the fact that she sunk back in fear when she saw his yellow eyes again.

She shook her head when he offered her the blood and he sighed. "You should be _thanking _me for the offer," He muttered and sat down behind her, pulling him to her so he could force his blood on her. "Come on, drink up or you'll bleed to death,"

"You'll end up killing me anyway,"

He ignored her and she began to suck on his wrist.

.

In the end, they lock up Alaric in the basement in the Boarding House. He completed his transition and was now a complete hybrid, and he wasn't getting sicker as the days passed, instead, he was returning to his normal self and Klaus was more confused than ever.

His doppelganger had fully healed and was a little surprised when she didn't get any headaches or pains after it. When she had questioned him, his answer was pure and simple.

"My blood is pure,"

"And Stefan's or Damon's isn't? Is it _dirty _?"

He sighs and sits down on a sofa, but she just stands in the doorway, arms crossed and face neutral. He doesn't blame her.

"Not necessarily, but part of their blood is still Katerina's, and hers is Roses, and Roses is-"

"Yeah I get it, but why?"

"It's been used up over the centuries, so obviously, it's not pure. There's always going to be a part of Katerina and Rose in them,"

She nods and then goes to turn around, but stops. "My blood broke your curse and made you a hybrid," She begins and he smirks when he knows where this is going. "Does that mean that I'm a part of you?"

He doesn't address the question directly. "Well, in the end, we exchanged blood, so in a way, we're a part of each other," He says and smiles his charming smile, but his pretty doppelganger isn't fooled.

"That's-" She doesn't continue and makes a disgusted sound.

He laughs and swears he can see a smile on her face as she walks away.

.

When he's sipping a drink at The Grill and Damon approaches him, he tries not to acknowledge him.

But it's hard when he asks the questions. "What's your angle? What do you want with Elena?"

Of course, he doesn't answer straight away and chooses to weigh out his options. "I suppose my witches were fooling around with me, I was performing the wrong steps,"

It doesn't answer his questions, unless you look into it. But the young Salvatore was anything but rational and his temper was short.

"_What_ do you want with Elena? You've got a hybrid, so obviously you've figured out _how_ to make them. What else do you want?"

He turns around and acknowledges him with a smirk. "It goes _way_ deeper than that," he turns around and leaves the bar, walking out into the night and letting his hunting instincts take over when he sees a young girl with long brown hair walking along the side-walk.

.

Katherine is always there, in the back of her mind, hovering like a ghost that wears her face and makes all the wrong choices just to survive.

It's almost like deja-vu when she returns, this time not alone. There's a mini-army of zombie-like vampires following her every step as she begins to wreck havoc in Virginia and surrounding states.

Reluctantly, Damon works with Klaus, Elena and Caroline to bring her down, or at least to reason with her and her actions. It's a given when Damon's old feelings resurface and Elena's heart breaks once again, the same way but for a different brother.

Katherine's devious ways end the vampire army's short-lived eternity, and her presence is suffocating the very little space Elena receives, so she moves back into her house to live with Jeremy again. Damon barely notices with Katherine around, and she ignores the way her heart aches.

Stefan on the other hand notices, but he's too occupied with Caroline's problems to help and she thanks him for his efforts.

Klaus though, is barely there, but she feels his presence more than anyone else's. He's also too occupied with Alaric and his plans to notice her suffering, but she can feel his eyes on her whenever she appears, and blames her giddiness on the blood exchange.

.

When Katherine invites her rudely to a get-together in the Boarding House, she takes Jeremy with her because she doesn't want to be the only human there. In the end, Damon, Katherine, Stefan and Caroline are the only vampires there, and Alaric is hovering in the background, along with Klaus, discussing things. She notices that they're not hostile towards each other and feels almost relieved.

Bonnie tags along with one of her cousins, watching Klaus with renewed hate, which he returns mockingly, and eyes the new witch with interest. She curses at Jeremy when he leaves her side, and he laughs loudly, breaking the tension in the room.

Tyler comes along with Slutty Sophie -who was turned by Katherine- and Caroline ignores him, clinging to Stefan who doesn't seem to mind. Elena finds herself not caring either, and surprises herself when she chats with them.

.

It doesn't surprise anyone when Katherine saunters over to Damon and pulls him upstairs, but there is an awkward air when everyone watches Stefan, Elena and Caroline as all three look after them, unsurprised yet clearly heart-broken on Elena's part.

They hear giggles and Jeremy feels a little sorry for the vampires and hybrids, knowing they will be able to hear everything.

"Well, who wants some bourbon?" Elena asks loudly and walks towards Damon's cabinet, pulling out two bottles. Klaus is the first one that breaks the silence as he walks forward, glass in hand as she walks towards him.

"I would be _delighted_," He answers, and watches her as she pours him some. People follow his actions except for Bonnie, who watches Klaus carefully, dis-believing his calm nature.

.

That was part 1 (:.. I'll post part 2 when I get 5 reviews (: !


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, Part 2 is here ! Thanks for the reivews, everyone !

.

He watches her through-out the night and when Bonnie takes Jeremy to her house, he wants to walk forward and talk to Alice, but Elena looks a little too lonely. He knows what it feels like when the world doesn't even care anymore, so he walks to her instead and sits beside her and in-front of the fire.

"What's up?" he surprises himself when he sound casual, and composes himself.

"The sky," She mutters and looks down, setting down her glass. He almost laughs at her answer and then grins. His hand grabs her chin playfully and Elena sighs. "You know what's wrong,"

The scene is a little too familiar to him and he pulls away slightly, his cold heart warming up as his breath hitches. She looks at him questioningly as he stands up and blinks, staring at the moon again.

"I need to phase," he mutters and takes off his jacket, walking into the warm air outside. She follows him and he curses softly, not dismissing her but not feeling too pleased either. Alaric goes to follow him but Klaus shakes his head and he stays back, walking to talk with Alice who seems a little lonely.

.

Elena watches silently as he begins stripping to his boxers. She looks away and then hears a crack as bones snap out and into place. Her eyes open when she feels warm fur brush her thigh and let's her hand softly brush his muzzle.

A bubbling giggle bursts from her chest as she brushes his ears. "Oh my god, you're a ranger!" She yells and he pulls his ears back, clearly not pleased. "I was joking," She says and brushes his strawberry blonde fur again.

He surprises her when he steps forward again and his head falls to her lap, spreading warm and sticky breath on her thighs. She doesn't seem to mind as he nuzzles his nose into her warm skin.

She realises that the moment seems a little too intimate, and when she looks up, she sees and hears loud groans coming from the opposite block. She stands up and averts her gaze as Klaus' wolf head falls to the ground.

He stands up too and looks behind him, phasing when she begins to walk inside the house. "Hey, grab me my clothes," he mutters and she turns around, eyes closed as she hands them to him. He grabs them and quickly dresses.

.

His hand reaches out on it's own accord, and he sighs when he sees tears. "You know-"

"Don't," She mutters and he drops his hand. "Don't tell me that he doesn't deserve me, cause I'm sick of everyone telling me that,"

With that, she walks away, leaving him to stand in the night.

.

It's been over a week since he heard from his doppelganger and he confronts Damon. Not because he suddenly feels sorry for her, but because he sort of misses her presence.

"I realise that you and Katerina rekindled your love, but there isn't a reason why you need to be so spontaneous about it all,"

Damon turns to him and he wears a pleased smirk. "Why, are you jealous?"

He snorts and tries not to laugh. "I've been with her 400 years before you came along, so _no_, I don't have any emotional hold on her, but I am slightly concerned about Elena's feelings,"

The comment hits a little _too_ close to home and he can see it. "That's really none of your business,"

"Three weeks ago, you were threatening me, and now you're more or less killing her yourself,"

Damon ignores him and turns around. "All along, me and Stefan thought that we were in love with Elena, when in reality, we just fell in love with the fact that she had some kind of bond with Katherine,"

Klaus doesn't know what happens, or why he tells him this, but he feels it's essential. "Charlotte bore Elena's face once, but I never thought of Elena like that, even if she's more like her than Katerina ever was,"

He turns around and walks away, because he can't stand the way he's looking at him with those knowing eyes.

.

When Elena enters the boarding house again two weeks after, she's not surprised to see Damon and Katherine together, but ignores them and walks to Caroline's room -who decided to stay in the Boarding House, due to her situation with Bill- and ignored the purposely loud moans from Katherine.

When she walks in, the sight doesn't surprise her and she goes to sit down on the chair by the window. Caroline and Stefan are looking through Damon's personal diaries, Alaric is polishing his chess set, and Klaus is playing Stefan's guitar softly, creating a sweet and soft melody which relaxes Elena.

None of them look up, but Alaric mutters a 'hey' and Caroline's face brightens while Klaus spares her a delighted look.

"We all thought you committed suicide," He noted but there is a mocking tone to his velvety voice. Stefan raises an eyebrows but doesn't say anything and Caroline nods.

"What have you been doing? School is back in a week and we haven't thought of anything for the Prank-Night," She says quickly and pouts.

Elena's voice doesn't quiver and she speaks calmly. "Just sitting in the living room all day, eating ice-cream and watching bloody movies," Alaric's eyes widen and he looks at her blankly, and then at her neck. He goes to open his mouth but she stops him. "It's fine, Ric, you weren't yourself,"

Everyone goes back to what they were doing until there's a loud door slamming and renewed moans. Alaric and Caroline watch as Elena rolls her eyes and stares out the window, into the sunset.

.

Klaus nudges Elena with his foot and she looks at him blankly.

The fire that usually shined in her eyes was gone and she stared at him with empty auburn eyes, waiting for him to say something. He doesn't and looks away, not wanting to see the pain anymore.

.

It's almost like a punch in the gut, and it feels like her heart tears into pieces when she sees it. She's wearing a ring, and almost instantly, she finds him in his office, talking on the phone.

She grabs the phone and throws it against the wall, breaking it into pieces.

"Hey!" He protests and stands up. She walks around the desk and slaps him, _hard_. His head bobs back and his eyes widen. "Good to see you too, Elena,"

"How could you _do_ that!" She yelled at him and stepped back, as tears finally formed in her eyes. He gulps and reaches out, but she steps back and breathes heavily. Elena blinked the tears away and stood in the doorway. "Don't you _ever_ talk to me again, you _fucking_ traitor,"

She sees his pained expression and leaves before he can say anything. She sees Katherine's delighted expression across the hallway, but ignores her and walks to the kitchen, taking a deep breath as she leans against the counter.

Alaric sees her and walks forward, but when she shakes her head, he nods and walks away, knowing that she needed space.

She vaguely hears Caroline and Stefan along with Klaus walking into the house, but ignores them and takes a sip of the orange juice, her face quivering and hand shaking.

She feels his presence somewhere behind her, but doesn't say anything as he walks forward. "I can't believe he did that," she whispers, her voice breaks and he turns her around.

"At the end of the day, they still love each other," He says, and it's almost cruel, but Elena laughs bitterly.

"Katherine doesn't love him, she loves the fact that she can play him like a puppet with strings,"

He nods and she throws the glass against the counter, shattering it into pieces.

.

A the end of the day, he only remembered that she moved forward, and the next second, there was a hard and bruising pressure against his lips. He kissed her back with a burning passion and made her forget Damon and Katherine and everything else.

If the nagging feeling in his chest had gone away, he probably would have taken her then and there, but the more reasonable part of him pulled away, knowing that she was hurt. Most of all, he didn't like being a second choice.

"Hey, woah," He muttered and she pulled away, suddenly realising what she had gone. She ran out and he punched the wall, knowing that he probably ruined their already fragile friendship.

.

Stefan, Caroline and Elena participated along with the rest of seniors and she had truly had a good time, egging Damon and Katherine's room and then soaking all her clothes in vinegar.

Caroline and her along with Matt ran out of the house laughing and pushing each-other around and Elena truly felt as if it were the old-times again.

The happiness is short-lived when she feels Damon's heart-breaking scream from the lounge room. She enters with her friends and sees him clutching a letter, glass and alcohol laying everywhere.

.

Katherine Pierce leaves on the 30th of August, at midnight.

.

The next night, her legs lead her to Klaus' room on their own accord and she opens his door, locking it after. She needs reassurance and she needs him, but she didn't want to use him, so she promised herself that she won't.

He looks up at her from his place by the large window, where he's playing his guitar and sends her a hesitant smile.

.

He wants to punch himself for looking so weak after that night in the kitchen, but then she sends him one too and his worries are gone. He sets the guitar down by the window and walks forward, watching as she crosses her arms and gulps. He stands so close to her that he can feel her chest brush against his but she doesn't back away.

"Katherine left Damon," She says after a while and he nods. She looks at him and he sees the hesitancy but doesn't ask why.

"Yes, but that's not why you're here, is it?" He says and his hands drop, one already moving towards her long hair. She shakes her head and nods, smiling slightly.

It was almost like fate was doing everything for their roads to cross, even if each had always began out of anger or hurt, or plans of world-domination, but all those thoughts fled out the window when she does it again.

She kisses him like she had last time, and it was a bit like deja-vu to him. He frowned and removed Charlotte from his mind as she pushed him against the wall, hesitating before fully taking his shirt off.

Hers was ripped the next second, and the rest of their clothes followed. Their bodies became a frenzy of kisses and love-bites as he led her to the bed. He pulled away reluctantly and gasped. "If you want to back out, do it now," He warns her but she pulls him impossibly closer, resuming their passionate kissing.

.

The next day, she was surprised when she didn't feel any regret and sat up slightly, waiting for him to wake up. There were a thousand questions she needed to ask before they could continue whatever they had now.

It doesn't take long, and she watches admiringly as he stretches, revealing his naked form into the sunlight. He pulls on boxers and she a robe that she had used the night before. "When you said that their bodies were rejecting the change, you said that it was happening because I was alive, why didn't you kill me?"

He hesitated and then shrugged. She accepted that and sighed. "But then, it worked on Ric," She mumbles

Klaus nodded. "The witches made wrong assumptions. I would have never been able to create hybrids if they hadn't drank your blood to complete their transition,"

Everything started to make sense.

"When the witches created the curse, they knew you had to use the blood from which you drank to create hybrids,"

Klaus nodded. "They knew the curse was going to be broken one day, so they set precaution,"

Elena then nodded but there was a nagging at her heart. "So what will you do now? Will you use my blood to create more?"

"The only reason I was trying to create them was to have someone-" He stopped and crossed his arms. "I knew no-one would ever understand if I was truly the only hybrid alive, "

"And you wanted support,"

"And not be lonely," he added after a while and Elena bit her lip, finally seeing the real Klaus. His expression was tired and his shoulder were shaking slightly.

"I _know_ that there are real reasons why you wanted to break the curse, but I won't push you," She said softly, kissing him on the cheek. He nodded and she walked out of his room, leaving him to his thoughts.

When she was finally downstairs and in the kitchen, she was stopped by Damon. He frowned but he still wore a broken expression.

"Since when have you and Klaus began fucking like bunnies?" He asked and Elena gasped as her eyes widened. He let go of her.

"Since when have you began betraying your family and friends for the one who only caused you pain?" She asked lowly and Damon winced visibly.

She bit at her lip and then sighed, shutting her eyes.

He was the first one to laugh, emitting one from her. "I just realised," he muttered as his arms wrapped around her. "This situation is _so_ fucked up,"

Elena nodded and hugged him back, sighing in content. "I can't believe I never thought of it in this way," She sighed and let go of him, taking a step back. "The only reason why I hated you together wasn't because it hurt me, or because I was jealous, it was because I cared for you in a different way,"

"You didn't want to see me get hurt," He said and Elena nodded in agreement. "But seriously, since when have you been with Klaus?"

Elena slapped him on the arm harshly and shushed him. "We're not together,"

"So you haven't just had sex with him _four times_ yesterday-" She slapped him again, eyes widening. He shrugged and snorted. "_Everyone_ could hear it,"

"Whatever," She sighed.

"So you don't have any kind of positive feelings towards him?"

She should have denied it straight away. She saw him behind Damon and wanted to slap herself.

Damon sent her a wink and left, leaving her alone with Klaus.

.

Klaus walked forward and smiled teasingly. "Hey, you wouldn't have had sex with me if you hated me, unless it was hate-sex, which it wasn't," He said and pulled her to him.

Albeit the embarrassment, she smiled. "I know," she murmured into his chest, for the final time sighing in content.

_The End_

_._

Well, that was the last part (:.. Hope you liked it & review !


End file.
